Bewährungsprobe
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = Datei:Adventure - 20 - Deutsch.png |imagewidth = 300 |Deutsch (Synchro) = Bewährungsprobe |Deutsch (Übersetzt) = Ultra-Digitation! MetalGreymon |Japanisch (Katakana) = 完全体進化!　メタルグレイモン |Japanisch (Romanisiert) = Kanzentai Shinka! MetaruGureimon |Opening (Japanisch) = Butterfly |Ending (Japanisch) = I wish |Opening (Deutsch) = Leb' deinen Traum |Ending (Deutsch) = Leb' deinen Traum (instrumental) |Staffel = Digimon Adventure |Episode (Staffel) = 020 (Digimon Adventure) |Episode (Saga) = 020 (Digimon Adventure) |Episode (Serie) = 020 (Digimon) |Japanisch = 25. Juli 1999 |Deutsch = 08. September 2000 |Vorherige = Der Gefangene in der Pyramide |Nächste = Wieder zu Hause }}Bewährungsprobe ist die zwanzigste Episode von Digimon Adventure. Sie wurde in Deutschland am 08. September 2000 auf RTL II erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Plot Die Digiritter sind sich einig, dass sie Sora und Biyomon vor Datamon retten müssen. Besonders Tai macht sich Vorwürfe feige gewesen zu sein und will alles versuchen, um sie zu retten. Währenddessen findet Izzy heraus, dass Datamon sich in einen versteckten Raum im Keller der Pyramide zurückgezogen hat. Dort wacht Sora, die von Datamon auf eine Streckbank gespannt wurde, gerade auf. Datamon hat Soras Wappen der Liebe und ihr Digivice in seiner Gewalt und fertigt einen Klon von Sora an, mit dessen Hilfe es ihre Macht einsetzen will.Draußen wird die Pyramide nun streng von Etemons Gefolge bewacht und die Digiritter planen ein Ablenkungsmanöver, um Tai und Izzy unbemerkten Zutritt ins Innere zu verschaffen. Joe und Matt greifen Etemons Quartier mithilfe ihrer Digimon an, woraufhin sie sofort von Etemons Digimon angegriffen und verfolgt werden. Auch Etemon selbst beschließt, der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und so können Tai und Izzy, der Tai den Weg weist, mit ihren Digimon in die Pyramide eindringen. Da der Geheimgang allerdings von den letzten Kämpfen noch zerstört ist, müssen sie eine kurze Strecke über den überwachten Hauptpfad zu laufen, wo sie von Etemons Gazimon entdeckt werden. Draußen hat Etemon die Kinder endlich eingeholt und greift Garurumon, Ikkakumon und mittlerweile auch Togemon an bis es plötzlich über Lautsprecher von Tais und Izzys Eindringen erfährt. Wütend unterbricht Etemon den Kampf und betritt die Pyramide, wo es Tai und Izzy auch sogleich findet. Kabuterimon soll Etemon ablenken, damit Tai Sora retten kann. Tai und Agumon laufen weiter und gelangen wieder an das Hologram-Hochspannungsgitter an dem Tai das letzte Mal gezögert hatte. Diesmal nimmt Tai jedoch all seinen Mut zusammen und durchdringt das Hologram. In diesem Moment beginnt sein Wappen zu leuchten und Etemon und Kabuterimon rollen in einem Kampfgetümmel auf sie zu. Greymon hilft Kabuterimon im Kampf und Tai tritt hinter das Gitter, wo Datamon gerade im Begriff ist, Soras Klon mithilfe des Wappens zum Leben zu erwecken. Im letzten Moment schnappt Tai Datamon das Wappen weg, aber Datamon drückt auf einen Knopf und der Boden unter der echten Sora verschwindet, sodass sie in ein dunkles Loch aus Etemons Netzwerk zu fallen droht, das alles was Datamons berüht für immer verschluckt. Zwar kann Tai Sora gerade noch festhalten, aber Datamon, das die echte Sora nun nicht mehr braucht, will ihre Umklammerung lösen. Daraufhin wirft Tai Sora ihr Digivice und Amulett mit Wappen zu. Biyomon digitiert zu Birdramon und kann die beiden retten. Nun gelangt auch Etemon in Datamons Geheimversteck und will es gerade angreifen als Datamon auf einen weiteren Knopf drückt, worauhin auch der Rest des Bodens verschwindet. Datamon will Etemon nun mit sich in den Tod reißen. Etemon kann sich zwar noch an Datamons Bedienpult festklammern, aber Datamon schießt eine Digibombe in das dunkle Loch, woraufhin es damit beginnt Etemons Gefolge aufzusaugen. Auch Datamon wird vernichtet und die Pyramide zersört, aber Etemon ist zu mächtig um aufgesaugt zu werden und sein Torso ragt noch oben heraus. Als Etemon sein Dunkles Netzwerk einsetzt, wird die gesamte Umgebung langsam eingesaugt. Tai und Greymon laufen auf Etemon zu und Greymon gelingt die Ultra-Digitation zu MetalGreymon. Es rammt Etemon weg und greift dann das Netzwerk mit seinem Gigaschlag an, woraufhin Etemon, Tai und MetalGreymon davon eingesaugt werden. In der nächsten Szene finden sich Tai und Koromon mitten in einer Fußgängerzone auf der Erde wieder. Trivia In der Episode Hintergrund Änderungen Fehler Biyomon sagt, dass Etemon eine Kopie von Sora erstellt hat. Tatsächlich hat aber Datamon eine Kopie erstellt. Charaktere ''Bemerkung: ''Alle Charaktere werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit in der sie erscheinen ist die Zeit von der japanischen Version. Galerie Opening Episode Soras_Klon.png|Datamon versucht Sora zu klonen. Etemon_auf_dem_Netzwerk.png|Etemon ist zunächst zu mächtig um vom Dunklen Netzwerk aufgesaugt zu werden. Datamon_und_Etemon.png|Datamon versucht Etemon mit in den Tod zu reißen. Tais_Mut.png|Tais Mut verhilft Greymon dazu... Etemons_Tod.png|thumb|260px|Zwar kann Etemon besiegt werden... Metallgreymon_wird_eingesaugt.png|... allerdings werden dabei auch Tai und MetalGreymon eingesaugt! Metallgreymon!.png|...eine Ultra-Digitation zu Metallgreymon zu machen! Ending Preview Videos Opening Digimon Adventure - OP - Butterfly Episode Ending Digimon Adventure - ED - I wish Preview Links en:The Earthquake of Metalgreymon Kategorie:Digimon Adventure Episoden